memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
United States of America
.]] The United States of America was a nation on the North American continent of Earth before that planet became united in the 22nd century. Referred to colloquially as the United States, US or USA, it was founded in 1776 and continued in some form until at least 2079. Its capital from 1800 onward was Washington, DC. The chief executive of the United States was the President. States The United States was a federal union of provinces, called states. In the 20th century, there were 50 states. In 2033, the number of states became 52. * Alaska * Arizona * California * Florida * Georgia * Idaho * Illinois (see: Chicago) * Indiana * Iowa * Kansas * Kentucky (see: Abraham Lincoln) * Louisiana * Maine (see: [[USS Portland|USS Portland]]) * Maryland (see: [[USS Maryland|USS Maryland]]) * Michigan (see: Detroit) * Minnesota (see: Duluth) * Mississippi * Montana * Nebraska (see: Omaha) * Nevada * New Jersey * New Mexico * New York * Ohio * Oklahoma * Oregon (see: [[SS Oregon|SS Oregon]], [[USS Portland|USS Portland]]) * Pennsylvania * Rhode Island (see: [[USS Rhode Island|USS Rhode Island]], New Providence) * South Carolina * Texas (see: Tex, Alamo) * Virginia * Washington (see: George Washington) * Wyoming (see: [[USS Wyoming|USS Wyoming]]) See also American-related topics * [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise aircraft carrier]] * [[Enterprise (OV-101)|Space Shuttle Enterprise]] * NASA * Omega IV * President of the United States * United States armed forces * World War II * World War III * Yosemite National Park American military personnel * Captain John Christopher (Air Force) * General Rex Denning (Army Air Corps) * Nurse Faith Garland (Army Air Corps) * Lieutenant Colonel Fellini (Air Force) * Colonel Stephen Richey (Air Force) * Colonel Thaddius "Old Iron Boots" Riker (Civil War Army) * Captain Wainwright (Army Air Corps) American civilians * Buck Bokai * Zefram Cochrane (most likely) * L.Q. "Sonny" Clemonds * Joe DiMaggio * Joe Falling Hawk * Edith Keeler * Roberta Lincoln * Ralph Offenhouse * Roy Orbison * Claire Raymond * Donald Raymond * Edward Raymond * Tommy Raymond * Gary Seven * Lily Sloane (most likely) References * TOS:"Tomorrow is Yesterday" * TOS:"Assignment: Earth" * TOS:"The City on the Edge of Forever") * ''TOS:"The Omega Glory" * TNG:"Encounter at Farpoint" * TNG:"The Neutral Zone" * TNG:"The Royale" * DS9:"Past Tense, Part I and Part II" * "Star Trek: First Contact" * VOY:"Future's End, Part I and Part II" * DS9:"Little Green Men" * ENT:"Carpenter Street" * ENT:"Storm Front, Part I" * ENT:"Storm Front, Part II" Background In TNG:"The Royale," Data states that the American flag with 52 stars determines the date of the Charybdis wreckage as originating between 2033 and 2079. From this we can determine the following: *In 2033 the number of states in the US became 52. *In 2079 the United States could have: **Added one or more states. **Seceded or dissolved one or more states. **Ceased to exist. **Changed or modified the flag. Ominously, 2079 was also mentioned in TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint." It was the year of Q's court, defined by the time period post-atomic horror. Some assume this doesn't bode well for The States. However, evidence from Star Trek: First Contact as well as Star Trek: Enterprise suggest this may not be the case, as parts of the planet, particularly Zefram Cochrane's area (Montana) were improving due to contact with the Vulcans. A San Francisco address seen on-screen in ENT: "Affliction" included "USA, Earth", suggesting that "USA" exists at least as a geographic designation in 2154.